The present invention relates a handle for an ergometer or the like.
A variety of ergometers for increasing physical strength or exercising persons are well known in which the wheel of a bicycle-like device on the floor is combined with a brake system or a loading mechanism so that a load applied to the rotation of the wheel is adjusted according to the physical strength of the user. In a conventional ergometer of this type, attention is paid to the adjustment of a load applied to the wheel rotation mechanism, but improvement of the handle which is the contact between the user's body and the ergometer is disregarded.
When the user takes a pedalling exercise by putting forth a strength greater than his physical strength as in an interval training using an ergometer, but he does it while strongly pulling the handle grips towards his breast. In this connection, it has been found through experiments that, if the handle grips are held in parallel with the shoulders of the user, he can put forth his strength more and his wrists are less fatigued. It is considered that these effects are due to the physique and the muscular structure of the wrists. It has been found that, in order to maximize the effects, it is essential in a sense of human engineering also to adjust the distance between the saddle and the handle grips and to change the position of the handle grips according to the physical constitution of the person.
The present inventors have intended to solve these problems according to the above-described experimental results, and achieve the object by accomplishing the present invention as described below.